


Haunted

by ridentDactylograms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridentDactylograms/pseuds/ridentDactylograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m paranoid as hell and i think my house is haunted so i called over a paranormal investigator and oh no you’re really hot?? also it looks like my house really is haunted and its serious so i guess we’re gonna have to spend more time together until we figure out how to deal with this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

I glance at the time, needing to know how much longer I could postpone turning the lights off. 2:30. Dang, I have to go to sleep cause I have work tomorrow. And an essay due next week, but that can wait a bit longer. Something you should know, I can't sleep, I'm paranoid as hell and an ace procrastinator. I put my laptop on my bed and walk out into my brightly lit apartment, ready to turn all the lights off. I should really get a roommate so they can do this instead, I tell myself. Standing next to the light switch ready to run out of the dark and into the next patch of light, I suddenly remember I forgot to water my cactus and lavender plants. Sighing, I grab the spray bottle and spray three times for the cactus and double that for the lavender. Sunday is watering day for the cactus. Everyday is watering day for the lavender. Greedy asshole. I then prepare to run again and sprint through the apartment, lights being switched off on the way until I get to my bedroom and shut the door quickly. I lean against the door briefly and walk to my bedside lamp switching it off so I can turn it off whilst under the safety of my doona. I switch off my bedroom light and get into bed, plugging my head phones into my phone to listen to a song before actually sleeping. I put my headphones in, turn on the song and then switch off the light. The cello-flute duet starts playing through my headphones, blocking out any other sound that could terrify me into yet another sleepless night. I should really get a paranormal investigator out for those noises. Making a mental note to do so in the morning, I finally drifted off to let myself get what sleep I can before tomorrow's boring shift at the bar. 

I wake up before I need to (of course) and go to the shower to wake myself up. Most people would have a coffee, but that shits gross, so I stick to tea. {get rekt bro}. After getting ready and fixing my wondrous hair I walk out of the apartment and to work. During my break I search the internet for a paranormal investigator, making an appointment for that afternoon. I sighed again and put my phone away just as the other person I work with walked into he back room to have his break too.  
"Hey Oikawa-san!" he said. His loud voice made my head hurt. 

"Hi Hinata." 

"What's the big sigh for? Relationship struggles?"

"No, I'm single actually," I told him.

"Really?! Do you like anyone though? Any girl you fancy?" he interrogated, "Or a guuuy?" he added, questioningly.  
I gave him a look, one which could say either I'm not gay, or do you actually think I fancy anyone at the moment? Of course it was the latter, but generally people went with the first option. 

"I think you should start dating again Oikawa-san. Maybe then you'd be less gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy," I tell him, "just tired."

"Oh. Then you should sleep more!" 

I didn't even bother, my break had ended anyway so I just left him and went back to serving customers. My shift soon ended and I grabbed my things and walked out the door, staring at my feet and ended up walking straight into someone. 

"Oh, sorry," I said to the stranger.

"No problem," he replied, looking up at me. 

I felt a slight blush creeping up my cheeks as I looked down at this tiny human. He was real short, but his hair was anything but. It had to add at least another 10cm to his height. As he walked away I couldn't help but notice him walk into my work place, followed by a .. make that two, loud 'hello's'. Hinata's friend. Of course. I hurried away so that no one could see. Fucking hell. I'm so far in the closet I'm basically in fucking Narnia. 

When I arrived at my apartment I remembered that I actually had someone coming over that will need to go everywhere in the apartment. It was that I wasn't organised, I knew where everything was. But I don't think people would call it tidy or neat. I went around the rooms, picking up books, pieces of music, cups and pens. Making sure everything was okay to be seen, but not messing with anything the paranormal investigator might need to find the source of haunting I sat down on the couch. 

I knew I should do my essay, but instead I picked up my flute, playing from the first sheet of music that sat on the table in front of me. I don't remember what song this belongs to, but I didn't really care. I got to the the last line when a knock played on the door. I stopped abruptly. I didn't like playing in front of people, especially strangers. I put the flute down on the table carefully and got up to answer the door. 

Damn he was hot.  
"I'm Iwaizumi. You called about a ghost problem."  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Oikawa," I told him offering him a handshake. 

He gripped my hand in a really good handshake. God, he's really hot... His hands were incredibly soft too, but strong. How oddly fascinating. 

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I think I've got a ghost or demon or something, I don't really know, that's why I called you."

He nodded in acknowledgement, bringing out a tiny device, small lights lining the top of it. 

"An EMF reader," Iwaizumi informed me. I nodded, raising my eyebrows,but not questioning it. 

"So, where do you need to start?" I inquired.

"Hmm, here's fine." I watched as Iwaizumi turned the EMF reader on and noticed how the lights turned yellow. But as he moved around, the lights dipped in and out, but never going higher than yellow. He got to my flute and held the EMF reader directly over it. The lights turned off and he smiled at me.

"You're flute's not haunted, thank goodness. You played that beautifully." His complement made my face flush and I muttered a thanks as he turned back to investigating. Holy fuck was he hot! 

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face, tiredness and embarrassment taking a toll. I watched as we went through the house, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. God he looks cute when he does that. Ugh fucking stop brain! By the time he'd finished examining everything he told me that he couldn't find anything abnormal at the moment, but to call if anything got... weird. 

I showed him out and he waved good bye and went on his way, leaving me feeling stupid as ever. As I was leaning against the door, my phone began buzzing. Without opening my eyes to see who it was I answered. 

"It's me," I said blankly.

"Hello me, it's Suga."

"Hey what's up."

"What not even a laugh? I thought that was pretty funny," Suga claimed through the phone.

"You've been spending far too much time with your boyfriend Mr Refreshing."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you want to meet up now?" 

I groaned loudly, changing my mind a million different times before finally agreeing.

"Yeah, sure, fine. Just give me a sec, where should I meet you?"

"Look out your window." I peeled back the curtains and saw Suga standing on the sidewalk, waving at my window. Flipping him off I let the curtains fall back in place, smirking slightly as his face said 'really?'

"I be down in a minute," I said before hanging up. 

Suga stood patiently (as always) waiting for me to get out of the building. We started walking down the street, me following Suga.

"You know, if you were a bit more willing to do things you'd probably find a girlfriend more easily," Suga told me, with his overflowing wisdom.

"I don't want a girlfriend."

"Sorry, boyfriend then. Whatever, the points still the same. You're never going to meet someone if you don't actually leave your house."

"I beg to differ," I muttered, a smile creeping over my lips.

"Stop," Suga stuck his hand out in front of me to stop me walking and stepped in front of me. "Tell."

"I called a paranormal investigator and he's really hot." Suga sighed dramatically when I said paranormal investigator.

"Name?"

"Iwaizumi."

"Hmmm," Suga pulled his thinking face.

"Oiwa...no...Iwaka....no...got it! Iwaoi."

"Fucking hell Suga, did you seriously just make a ship name for us?"

"You bet I did," Suga replied sassily. Suga stopped walking and pointed to a cute little cafe. "My boyfriend works there now," he told me. I raised my eyebrows and nodded.  
"So are we going in or....?"

"Ummm, suuuure?" Suga said unsurely. 

"Problem?" I asked.

"Not really, just that I've already been here today. Twice. By myself."

"Well now you have me. Besides, I didn't leave the house to just stand here," I told him, walking into the cafe. 

I picked a seat near the back of the cafe so I could at least have a conversation with Suga without him staring at Daichi. We waited for a bit for someone to take our order. Two girls, sitting at a table over the other side of the cafe made eye contact with me and grinned to each other. I sent them a smile and a small wave, getting a giggle from them. I laughed back, but then I saw Suga roll his eyes. 

"No wonder you're having trouble coming out," he said evenly. I flicked him the finger a little too easily, and then feared for my life but was saved by a waiter walking up to the table.

"Are you feeling or right?" the person asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, immaturely, gaining another eye roll from Suga. "You never leave the house Oikawa."

"I was feeling exotic today Kuroo. I'll have a tea and the stalker over here with have a cappuccino."

"What kind of tea? We just got a new order in," Kuroo said handing me a new list.

"I'll try the Mexican mango chilli."

Right after Kuro walked away to make our orders a loud yell filled the cafe.  
"BROOOOOO!!!!!"  
then came the reply: "BROOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
Bokuto.... 

 

Soon after Suga and I left the cafe, not unnoticed by Daichi to Suga's dismay. He walked me back to my apartment, and stopped just outside my door. 

"You should get a boyfriend," Suga told me before strolling casually away. I waved my arms around dramatically, flipped him off and went (ran) inside. (Just in case he saw). 

I opened my apartment door, agreeing with him. But I've never found any guy very hot before. With the exception of the paranormal investigator. 

I walked to my bedroom and slumped down on the bed. The rest of the night was spent awake (as usual). Even though the paranormal shit was found to not be there, I couldn't get to sleep. Of course the first guy that I actually find real hot I'm probably never going to see again. Or won't I? I picked up my phone and dialled Iwaizumi's number, waiting for him to pick up. It went to message bank as expected, but I was thankful for. I don't think I could have made coherent speech if I had to talk to him. 

"Uh hi Iwaizumi, it's Oikawa. Um, well the noises are still there so I was wondering if maybe you could come tomorrow morning and find out what was going on again. Thanks! Bye." 

I think that that was probably the worst message ever left. Maybe I should cancel, I'm going to make a fool of myself. Nah, it'll be worth it so his holy hotness again. 

 

I woke the next morning with no recollection of falling asleep. I picked up my phone to see that Iwaizumi had replied to my message. 'I'll be there at 10.' he said. My chest fluttered slightly, a feeling not known well to me and I looked at the time. 9:30. Oh fuck, I'd better get up. 

I quickly jumped in the shower, washing my sleepiness away (kind of). Putting on new clothes out of a limited range (because most of them were dirty), I went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and smeared some jam on it. I munched away whilst waiting for Iwaizumi to knock on the door. 

Spotting my flute in the lounge room I walked over and picked it up. I cleaned out my mouth with water and began playing. I actually managed to play through the song I'd been meaning to learn without getting distracted. I heard a knock at the door coming suspiciously exactly after I'd completed the song. 

Waltzing over, I opened up the door, trying to appear casual as Iwaizumi smiled as I opened up the door. I could tell by his face.

"You heard all of that didn't you."

"Every note," he admitted. "It was lovely. I really enjoyed it."

"Do you play an instrument, Iwaizumi?"

"Yes. The cello actually." 

"Wow, thats cool. Oh, please come in." I stepped aside to let him in. He repeated what he'd done yesterday and (as expected) found nothing. 

"I'm sorry Oikawa, there's nothing here. The noises you might be hearing could be coming from your neighbours' TVs." 

"It's alright. I've slept better knowing that you didn't find paranormal stuff." 

"Hey I was wondering, where do you work?" Iwaizumi asked. Fuck. That was abrupt. "Sorry it might be a little rude or nosy, but I'm uh looking for another job, cause this doesn't really pay very well."

"No, no that's fine," I told him. I grabbed a piece of blank paper, writing down my work's adress and name as well as my number. Slick as frick.

"Here you go. This is the address, name and my number. If you need anything at all, just call."

"Thanks heaps Oikawa! I'd better get going, but I'll stay in touch okay." 

That escalated really quickly. I went to my shift and got home in the afternoon. I picked up my phone, my finger hovering over Iwaizumi's number. I clicked.  
"Suga, you gotta help me."

 

Suga came over straight away and demanded details. After telling him all he needed to know, Suga sat back, his thinking face coming on. I waited, watching for an idea to hit him.

His eyes flashed and he grinned at me.  
"I have four tickets to a concert. Wait, no." He puased. "I need some place where I can talk to him, because you're forgetting we still don't know if he likes guys. That's goal one oh one. I made reservations at a restaurant. No too fancy."

"Movie?" I supplied.

"Oikawa," Suga looked me dead in the eye, "you're a walking cliche, but I think it'll work."

 

I called Iwaizumi telling him day and time and also which movie. He was keen, which was good, but it made me more nervous when the night came. I met Suga, Daichi and Iwaizumi outside the cinemas as we planned and walked into the cinemas together. Suga designated himself as 'mother of the evening' and went up and bought the tickets and drinks and popcorn and lollies. 

Before the movie started I contemplated just how thorough Suga had been with his job. He'd made sure that I was on the end so that I could only talk to him and that he was between me and Suga so that he could figure out whether Iwaizumi was into guys or not. And as Suga was in on the plan he wasn't going to interrupt anything if Iwaizumi and I were talking to each other. 

After the movie finished we all walked out of the cinema together and Iwaizumi and I were chatting about the movie. Then Suga decided to turn the tables.

"Oh snap. Daichi we have to get home quickly we've got that thing tomorrow remember." Poor Daichi looked very confused, but he had obviously learnt not to mess with Suga's shenanigans so he just answered 'oh yeah' obediently.

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi I'm so sorry to bail out this early but we've got to get going. Oikawa make sure you walk Iwaizumi home okay." Suga flashed a grin and then walked off, Daichi in tow.

 

I turned to Iwaizumi and then burst out laughing and shortly he joined in. "I'm sorry about Suga, he's so abrupt sometimes."

"It's all good. Hey I was wondering. Were they, you know, dating?"

"Daichi and Suga?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. 

"Yeah they are," I told him truthfully. "I hope that doesn't make things...awkward."

"If it made me feel awkward I'd never be able to feel anything but."

"So you're?" Iwaizumi nodded and I grinned at him. Good. Then I started walking. He ran to catch up with me.

"And you said Suga was abrupt." I winked at him and continued smiling like an idiot. 

We walked to his house and ended up talking for a while before he invited me inside, realising that it was foolish to keep standing outside.

I waited for him to close the door before he lead me to the lounge room where we continued our conversation. Throughout the conversation Iwaizumi brought over a beer for us each and we started drinking.

My sides ached from all the laughing and my cheeks hurt from smiling too much. I glanced at the time.

"I guess I should be going," I told him, disappointed. He nodded and lead me to the door.

"Before you go, I just want to ask you something." I turned around to face him. "When you called me the second time, did you actually think it was haunted?" I blushed and looked him dead in the eye before slowly shaking my head. He stepped toward me, pulled my head down and kissed me.

"Abrupt seems to be the way to do it tonight," I laughed.

"Shut up. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not after 12."

"Good. I'm gonna pick you up."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows.

He opened the door and pushed me out, "For lunch, Shittykawa." 

"See you then Iwa-chan," I grinned.

"Don't call me that."

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my bro


End file.
